Falling in love Valen
by Lia-Vilore
Summary: Je crois que tout est dans le titre : J'ai commencé à écrire ça dans mon lit, avant un cours, en songeant qu'il était toujours intéressant d'extrapoler les sentiments de Valen durant Hordes of Underdark. J'espère que le dernier paragraphe est bien beau :


Quand il vit une elfe de la surface se tenir devant lui et devant la Prophétesse comme la 'sauveuse' annoncée, le Tieffelin haussa un sourcil en se rappelant les tromperies dont il avait fait les frais par ceux 'de la surface'. Il ne voyait pas sa beauté atypique, seule sa méfiance se trouvait devant ses yeux.

« Heally Do'Ruilaralesti – dit doucement la Prophétesse en tendant la main – ne craignez rien. Je suis la Prophétesse, servante de notre dame Eilistraë. »

Valen la détailla du regard de pied en cape. Elle portait une armure de cuir assez négligée, sale, et avait un arc long couvert de runes elfiques semblant flambant neuf à la main droite. Visiblement elle faisait peu cas de sa protection mais son arc était bien pour tuer.

L'elfe de lune posa ses grands yeux d'un bleu profond de lapis-lazuli sur la drow en robe blanche tenant un bâton d'ivoire. Elle tourna tranquillement les yeux vers lui et mit son arc en bandoulière avec lenteur et précision de sorte qu'il put toujours voir ses mains. Puis de la même manière elle regarda la Prophétesse et esquissa un léger sourire courageux. Ce sourire intrigua une seconde le maître d'arme avant que la méfiance ne lui fasse oublier son trouble. « Prophétesse, que fais-je ici ? Le mage fou de Montprofond m'a lancé un sort de Quête pour stopper… La Valsharesse. Alors, que faites-vous dans cette affaire ? » Questionna t-elle à voix douce dans un murmure qui obligea le Tieffelin à tendre l'oreille. Puis elle vit et reconnut visiblement Nathyrra, la drow qui l'avait guidée au plus profond de Montprofond. Elle lui adressa un sourire rassuré avant de baisser les yeux sur le petit kobold à côté d'elle.

La discussion qui suivit fit frémir le Tieffelin de colère et d'appréhension. Car les dieux n'étaient, de son avis, pas infaillibles et aussi trompeurs que les démons ou les diables. La croyance aveugle de la Prophétesse envers quelqu'un de la surface indiqué par sa déesse était pour lui de l'inconscience, ou pas loin.

Mais au fil des heures, des jours, des semaines et surtout, des combats… Cette inconnue fit plus que ses preuves. Elle lui avait même donné l'espoir d'une vie à la surface avec ses paroles douces, flatteuses mais sincères. C'était comme si elle ignorait le mensonge avec innocence et fermeté.

Elle discutait et parlait fréquemment avec lui, dès qu'il avait une remarque à faire, elle était à son écoute avec attention. Mais elle ne parlait d'elle que rarement, lorsqu'elle faisait allusion à la surface ou à ses aventures passées avec Deekin et disant qu'elle était venue à Eauprofonde pour retrouver une amie disparue. Il avait été impressionné par ses titres de gloire et cela contribua à éloigner sa méfiance.

Après une rude bataille, quand ils purent prendre du repos, il l'avait vue s'éloigner du camp et l'avait suivie. Ce soir là il vit ses larmes couler dans un silence total assise sur un rocher, une main posée sur la tête de son compagnon loup. Valen avait été surpris mais connaissait ces pleurs silencieux. Lors de leur premier combat ensemble contre les drows il l'avait vue dispenser la mort de ses flèches avec le visage baigné de ces pleurs.

« Pourquoi pleurez-vous ?! – Lui demanda t-il après alors qu'elle contemplait les corps du coin de l'œil.

-Je ne voulais pas les tuer, » souffla t-elle dans un chuchotement à peine audible.

Il lui répliqua que c'était tuer ou être tué, auquel elle répondit que c'était vrai, mais qu'à choisir elle préfèreraient être tuée.

Sa voix, à ce moment là, avait été blanche, comme hantée et il n'insista pas.

Maintenant il savait que lorsqu'elle pleurait elle se rappelait les siens qu'elle avait massacrés sans le vouloir, et qu'elle était terrifiée d'y prendre goût.

Il avait eu peur pour elle lorsqu'elle s'était battue seule contre la Valsharesse. Plus tard elle lui raconta que le combat avait été âpre et de longue haleine et que la première pensée qu'elle avait eue en achevant Méphistophélès avait été de se venger de lui. Car il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de goûter au sang encore chaud de son adversaire enfin vaincue.

Et puis, une fois en Outreterre, elle avait chanté. Valen avait déjà fredonné quelques airs durant leur voyage mais il ne l'avait jamais entendue elle. Aux premières notes Deekin avait ouvert grande la bouche puis galopé pour retrouver l'elfe de lune seule sur une corniche. Valen fut d'abord surpris par le kobold car il n'avait rien entendu et Deekin l'entraîna à sa suite. Plus ils s'approchaient mieux ils entendaient ce doux refrain des 'amants retrouvés'. Le barde kobold s'assit aux pieds de l'elfe et l'accompagna au luth tout à coup, il semblait sous le charme et oubliait le danger. Au son de cette voix de cristal et de velours, coulant comme un vin chaud, il se sentit lui aussi sous le charme et la prit pour une sirène. La voix de l'elfe argentée était splendide, symphonique, pleine de nuances et de tons subtils. Pleine de douceur, de force, de vie et de mort.

C'est à ce moment là, dans Outreterre et ses ténèbres, que son cœur battit plus vite, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, et qu'il admit qu'il lui devait des excuses.

Il y avait des fois aussi où elle ne dormait pas, bien que le voyage s'était découlé sans heurt.

Quand cela arriva pour la première fois il ne s'inquiéta pas, ils venaient à peine de quitter Lyth My'Athar. Mais le lendemain elle ne dormit pas non plus et il commença à s'inquiéter lorsqu'au troisième 'soir' ce fut la même chose. Elle le cachait, croyant qu'ils dormaient, mais lorsque Valen l'observait elle semblait angoissée. Cela attisa sa méfiance jusqu'au troisième soir d'une autre période d'insomnie où il la vit pleurer et l'entendit gémir tout bas. Avec aux lèvres une seule question « qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! »

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, la Traqueuseaube avait été bien souvent parmi eux, Heally avait beaucoup trop peur des ténèbres de l'Outreterre, privée de la lumière maternelle de la lune.

« Vous êtes harassée, vous devez vous reposer – lui dit-il un soir en sortant de l'ombre.

Elle était assise à l'écart du feu, sur un rocher, et, se tenant le front d'une main fébrile, elle sursauta – Valen ? Ah... Pardonnez moi si je vous ai réveillé – s'excusa t-elle tout bas en levant vers lui ses immenses yeux.

-Vous ne tiendrez pas longtemps dans cet état de fatigue – murmura t-il gravement en s'accroupissant et l'observant d'un œil inquisiteur – peut-être qu'en parler vous réconfortera.

La panique et le désespoir décomposèrent en un bref instant le visage de l'elfe argentée, elle trembla mais sourit après, encore courageusement – non. Ca va aller, Valen, j'ai l'habitude maintenant. Ca va passer, je vous le promets. »

Puis au soir suivant il la vit épuisée et hantée comme les autres derniers soirs de ces périodes. Rassuré sur sa loyauté et son courage, cette fois là, il ne la laissa pas souffrir seule. Il retira sa cape et la posa sur ses frêles épaules en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. « Reposez-vous, je vais rester à côté de vous.

Elle le regarda avec surprise puis lui sourit comme s'il venait de lui faire le plus beau cadeau qui soit – merci, merci infiniment… »

Et puis elle posa sa tempe contre son épaule et s'endormit lentement. Ses yeux luttèrent pour rester ouverts et elle serrait ses mains l'une sur l'autre. La voyant faire, luttant ainsi encore contre le sommeil, il posa sa main gantée sur les siennes et les pressa. Malgré l'inconfort de son épaule couverte de plaques d'armure, elle finit par fermer les yeux en gardant la main du Tieffelin entre les siennes. Comme une enfant qui serre un charme contre les terreurs nocturnes.

C'est à cet instant là qu'il fut touché plus encore au cœur et tomba amoureux d'elle.

Elle était si tendre et fragile durant ces moments qu'on ne voyait plus en elle qu'une dame en détresse à la beauté tragique.

Valen observait le visage rond argenté de l'elfe endormie contre son épaule. Les longs et soyeux cheveux or et argent coulaient dans son dos et sur ses bras et ses yeux y voyaient tant de douceur que sa main gantée y glissa. Les fleuves de soie ruisselaient, graciles entre ses doigts, de la nuque jusqu'au bas du dos. Hypnotisé par leur fluidité le Tieffelin entrouvrit les lèvres alors que son cœur battait contre sa poitrine comme un oiseau affolé dans sa cage. Il porta craintivement le regard sur le visage pour vérifier qu'il était toujours endormi et son cœur se calma un tout petit peu.

Comme sa main gauche serrait et était prise par celles de l'elfe, il porta son index droit à sa bouche pour tirer son gant en le pinçant avec les dents. Lorsque celui-ci tomba à terre, il passa à nouveau la main dans les rivières de lumière et d'obscurité. Ainsi, lentement, son cœur battit à une cadence allant crescendo. Ses joues s'enflammèrent et il ferma les yeux d'abord à demi puis complètement lorsque son esprit fut emporté par un flot d'émotions. Il frissonna puis déglutit, la gorge sèche. Rouvrant les yeux, il les porta une fois encore sur le beau visage aux traits doux et frais. Sur les paupières closes sur d'immenses lacs, sur les longs cils noirs, sur la bouche aux lèvres tendres à la couleur pêche. Cette bouche, il avait l'envie impérieuse d'y déposer un baiser aussi brûlant que ses lèvres, comme son cœur fou le lui intimait l'ordre.

Outreterre, la Valsharesse… Il ne pensait plus aux dangers. Pour lui cette envoyée d'Eilistraë avait fait ses preuves. Sa méfiance envolée, il voyait à présent sa souffrance et la tristesse de son visage même lorsqu'elle souriait.

Depuis plusieurs nuits, ces insomnies, ces murmures, ces pleurs d'âme perdue… Le faisaient se sentir proche d'elle.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, craignant à la fois de la réveiller et espérant que son baiser lui livrerait corps et âme. A sa caresse dans ces cheveux il mourrait de désir. L'aimer, être aimé d'elle. Il réalisa que ce rêve soudain venait de lui transpercer la poitrine comme une flèche mortelle et merveilleuse surpassant en beauté et en inaccessible son souhait d'être un être humain sans part démoniaque.

Quand son cœur saigna, il se redressa vivement et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il était pris entre désespoir et bonheur. Imaginer l'amour et le savoir impossible. Cette nouvelle étincelle d'espoir était la plus brillante et la plus cruelle car, si elle disait non, elle ne disparaîtrait pas, et lui continuerait à l'aimer en imaginant cela possible.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue alors que, serrant les dents et les desserrant lentement, il soupirait en contemplant le visage de la triste endormie.

Lorsque les drows attaquèrent.


End file.
